The Far Side
by Miss Uncreative
Summary: Takes place right after episode 52. Spoilers. Click for summary!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Storm Hawks have reached the Far Side of Atmos in search of Cyclonis. But things take a turn for the worst soon enough. After all, they are on the Far Side. Rules are different. (I fail at summaries. I'm sorry!)

Rating: K+

Pairings: Aerrow/Piper, but not the main focus.

Notes: Takes place right after episode 52. Spoilers for those who haven't seen the episode(s).

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks! (But don't I wish!)

*******

"This is going to be fun," Aerrow said, smirking. The lights of the Far Side city in front of them sent a shiver down Piper's spine. All this time, and they, of all people, were at the Far Side of Atmos. No one had ever been there – before Cyclonis, anyway.

At the thought of the witch, Piper frowned. She scanned the sky around her, hoping to find some sort of clue that she had been there. She found something even better. She saw Cyclonis herself flying in front of them. She squinted her eyes to make sure it was her and it was.

"Cyclonis! There!" Piper yelled to her teammates, pointing at the figure flying in front of them.

"Stork!" Aerrow instructed, "Faster!"

Stork, from inside the Condor, saluted to the sky knight and pulled a lever on the ship, making it fly faster. The Hawks on the ride-off wobbled at the sudden speed, and Finn fell over. But they regained their balance and were zooming up on Cyclonis.

She turned around and saw them heading for her. A quick look of horror shot over her face, and Piper couldn't help but smirk with triumph. Cyclonis turned back and shot faster.

Piper looked back at her teammates before concentrating. If they were going to defeat Cyclonis, they needed the upper hand. She thought hard, trying to regain her power, The Binding.

"Falcon's Flight!" She shouted and she felt herself floating. She blasted herself forward, after the Cyclonian. She caught up fast and grabbed her foot, yanking on it.

Cyclonis kicked at her, but Piper dodged her flailing legs and tackled her. The sudden force in power caused them both to crash.

Piper quickly got up and glanced at her surroundings. If she had had more time, she would have looked in more depth. But from what she could tell, she was on a paved road. There were two sidewalks on each side of the road, and random buildings squished next to each other. There were people walking by on the sidewalk. Most people seemed to stop whatever they were doing to turn and looked what had just happened.

Piper turned her attention to Cyclonis, who had just gotten up and smirked evilly. "Welcome to the Far Side of Atmos. Isn't it lovely, Piper?"

"Just grand." Piper said, sarcastically.

Without warning, Cyclonis shot out her arm, and a red blast hit Piper. She fell against a wall and onto the pavement with a hard thud. Cyclonis smiled wickedly as she saw Piper try to get up. When she finally received her balance, Cyclonis shot the red beam again, but Piper was ready this time. She did the same thing as Cyclonis, only her blast was a blue color.

The two rays hit each other, blocking the other out, the center a crude purple.

"Help!" Piper screamed, trying to get the people on the street's attention. "Help!"

She glanced at the citizens and was shocked. They all looked the same. Piper had to take a double look and stared. Their clothing was a silver suit that covered from their fingertips to their ankles, and even then their shoes covered them up. The only way she could tell if one was an adult and the other was a child was by their shoes (not counting height, since she herself had been pretty small). The woman had silver heels, while the men had silver, church shoes. The kids' jumpsuits gave them shoes.

And their faces. Their faces were all the same. Their skin was the same, glowing pale white; their hair a sun-shine yellow; and their eyes blue, with sparkles instead of pupils. Piper blinked. Even though they were all the same, they were all so beautiful.

They distracted her. Cyclonis got the upper hand, again sending her towards the wall with a loud crash. This time it was harder to get up, but she did, slowly.

"Piper!" She heard her name screamed. She turned around to see Aerrow racing towards her on his skimmer. When he was close enough, he jumped off and ran to her side. He helped her get up and whispered in her ear, "We can defeat her. Now, right here."

"How?" Piper asked, weakly.

"By working together." He whispered. She nodded.

"I'm waiting," Cyclonis called, sarcastically.

"You were free to shoot at us any time!" Piper called back. She stood straight, her hands spread out, getting ready to call on her power when necessary.

"Now, that wouldn't be fair," Cyclonis remarked, "Not at all."

"Since when have you ever been fair?!" Aerrow shouted.

Cyclonis shrugged, "Never." She said, shooting out her red furry. Piper countered it with her blue ray. It was the same scene was before.

But this time, Cyclonis was fighting alone. Piper smirked, and shot her other hand out at Aerrow, and screamed, "Titan's Might!"

Aerrow could feel his strength increasing and he smiled. He raced towards Cyclonis as fast as he could. He could see a quick flash of terror shoot through the dictator's face. She was trapped.

But it was only for a moment. Cyclonis shot out her other arm and shot Aerrow with the same red flash. Aerrow was shot away by the lack of protection and flung away.

"Aerrow!" Piper screamed. Of course Cyclonis could work her Binding both ways. She was an expert at this strange power, while Piper was only just learning. She suddenly fought harder against the red ray. She gave a quick glance at Aerrow's motionless body and squirmed uneasily. Cyclonis caught that and fought harder as well.

Piper narrowed her eyebrows in concentration, trying her best to keep the blue explosion just as mighty as the opposite one. Still, Aerrow's body lay motionless. With Piper's concern taking hold, Cyclonis again sent her flying. This time, she crashed into the street and got up as best as she could, her anger burning.

"That's it!" Piper screamed as loud as she could. "I've had enough!"

Suddenly and without a warning, Piper's anger boiled within her. Unexpectedly, her hands were a blue fire, just a blur. Her eyes became nothing but a glowing dark blue tint. Cyclonis stood her ground as the fuming girl raced towards her. She grabbed Cyclonis's collar, and lifted her off the ground.

"You've ended innocent lives, you've taken over innocent Terras, and you've hurt innocent people!" Piper yelled. "And worst of all, you've hurt the people I love! And I'm done!"

Cyclonis looked calm. "Go ahead, Piper. In fact…I'd do the exact same thing."

Those words sent a chill down her spine, and Piper's hands returned to the same tan color. Piper's eyes came back to their tangerine and she set down the girl. She brought a hand up to her forehead and tumbled, fainting.

Before this had all happened, Aerrow had opened his eyes to see his navigator with glowing hands and eyes. It had scared him, and he stood up as quickly as he could. He stared at the scene that had just happened. He noticed Cyclonis had said something to her, which made her set her down, but he was too far away that he couldn't hear it. When he saw her faint, he raced over to her, shouting her name.

He came down to the motionless body and scooped her up in his arms. He had his arm under her thighs, and held her close so that her head lay against his chest, instead dangling off his arm. The rest of the Storm Hawks were now flying in their skimmers, and drove next to Aerrow.

"What happened?" Finn asked, but went unheard due to the hysteria.

Now citizens were crowding around, taking action. Aerrow stared at them, their glowing beauty.

"What happened here?!" Someone from the crowd asked coming in front, next to Cyclonis.

"You saw what happened!" Master Cyclonis shouted. "You all did! You saw how she tried to kill me!"

"You're one to talk, Cyclonis!" Aerrow shouted, angrily.

"We must take them to Her!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

_To who? _Aerrow asked himself.

"Yes, but until then, we have no idea what they're capable of doing." The man said. Aerrow noticed how his voice had a lulling feeling, yet was strong and demanding.

"What?" Cyclonis shouted, with anger burning in her eyes. "You can't do this to me!"

"What's...?" Aerrow looked down to see Piper slowly opening her eyes.

He shushed her softly, and whispered, "Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."

And with that, Piper closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! Sorry it's been a long time since an update. I was being lazy. *shifty eyes* I wrote the first three chapters a while ago.

I'm going to be honest: I've got writersblock. So, if you guys have ANY ideas at all, please tell me! Even the smallest suggestion might jumpstart an idea! And thanks to the reviews! They were all nice and made me feel happy. (:

Also, sorry that this chapter is short. I wanted a clifthanger (sorta...)

(Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes)

Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't know Storm Hawks. All I own is this plot!

*******

When Piper opened her eyes again, she was confused to find herself lying on the floor. Or at least, she thought it was a floor. She scanned the area around her to see the ground she was lying on was a crude brown, and in the distant, she could see a glowing pink light.

"Good morning."

Piper looked up to see Aerrow smiling down at her. She now realized that Aerrow had provided his lap as pillow for her head; and considering how strong her migraine was, she was glad for it. She sat up very slowly. But when she did so, she groaned, her head hurting more. He put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back slowly to lay her down again, muttering, "Easy, easy..."

When she got comfortable again, and her head pain decreased a little, she asked, "Where are we?"

Aerrow sighed. "A jail."

"Funny," She said, "It doesn't look like a jail."

He shrugged. "It's a little different, I guess"

"How long have we been here?"

"No idea," He answered, "But we've been here awhile."

"Sorry for sleeping so long," She said, sheepishly.

"Nah," Aerrow said, brushing it off. "It's all right."

There was a slight pause. The only thing Piper could hear was her deep breathing and a slight buzzing sound, coming from the pink light.

"How are you feeling?" Aerrow asked.

"My head hurts," Piper replied, "and my hands feel like they're on fire." But then she quickly added, "But I'm fine."

Aerrow nodded, smirking skeptically.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose. But I had to stay up, just in case you woke up or a guard came in."

"Well, I'm up now," She said, sitting up even slower this time. "You can rest now."

"What about your head?"

She smiled. "It's fine, I'm fine. You can rest now."

After much reluctance and protest, Aerrow agreed. He lied down on the floor, and Piper watched him for a few moments. Her curiosity perked up, and she stood, looking around the room. She found the wall was the same brown as the floor, but when she followed the light she saw it was like a force field, locking them in. She sighed, and sat down next to Aerrow as he slept.

"I wonder if there's a way to escape," Piper had the habit of talking to herself when a plan was needed - this was no different. "Maybe I can use my power-"

Piper stopped cold, remembering the fight she had with Cyclonis. But she couldn't remember what had happened. She remember Aerrow's motionless body, and then she remembered getting hit down. The next thing she knew, she was in Aerrow's arms, and then again, she was here in this cell.

She wondered where Finn, Junko, Radarr and Stork were, where Cyclonis was, and even about the Binding. Her mind dwelled there, and she thought if she was going to stay there long, she might as well get some practicing in. Now, what to practice...

She glanced over at sleeping Aerrow, and had her idea. She remember a few days ago when Cyclonis had used her power to come into her head and talk to her. It had frightened her, but she now wondered if that could work to her advantage. She walked over beside the sky knight and slowly ran her fingers through his red hair a few times, before keeping them on his head. She closed her eyes in concentration. She didn't know what the spell was called; she didn't even know if she was doing this right. But, she was bored and she'd thought she could at least give it a try.

She breathed slowly, and squeezed her eyelids tighter. She thought of nothing else. But she suddenly felt a breeze against her face and she opened her eyes.


End file.
